Mauvais vœux
by TomiMact
Summary: résumé : Scott en a marre d'être un loup-garou, par chance il rencontre un génie qui peut exaucer trois vœux, mais cela est-il vraiment raisonnable ? ( après saisons 5 et avant la saison 6. ( spoiles des autres saisons)


Nouvelle petite fic...

Mauvais vœux

résumé : Scott en a marre d'être un loup-garou, par chance il rencontre un génie qui peut exaucer trois vœux, mais cela est-il vraiment raisonnable ? ( après saisons 5 et avant la saison 6. ( spoiles des autres saisons)

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi... sauf l'histoire...

* * *

Un mois après avoir vaincu Sébastien Valet et Théo Raeken, Scott en avais marre de toutes ces créatures qui attaquaient Beacon Hills, et c'est dans ces moments qu'il regrettait d'être un loup-garou.

Scott : foutu morsure ! (allongé dans son lit, il était plus de minuit et il n'arrivait pas à dormir)

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée :

Stiles : (en voyant la tête de Scott) salut Scott, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a hurlé toute la nuit ! Nan sérieux tu as l'air grevé !

Scott : je sais, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi…

Stiles t'inquiète, mon pote je suis là ! (fit-il avec un grand sourire)

Scott : heureusement que tu es là, qu'es que je ferais sans toi ?! (en lui rendant son sourire )

Stiles : je sais pas mon pote, je sais pas… pas grand chose ! ( dit-il d'humeur taquin, Scott secoua la tête mais avait le sourire aux lèvres)

à la fin des cours les quatre amis, Scott, Stiles, lydia et Malia sortirent du lycée, Scott remarqua un stand non loin d'eux, où une dame d'un certain âge vendait des vieux truc…

Scott : ça vous dit d'aller voir ce que propose cette dame ? (demanda-il au groupe)

Lydia : désolé il faut que je rentre j'ai Malia à aider…. Salut les gars (elle partie donc avec Malia qui fit un signe de la main)

Stiles : allons voir alors ! ( il se dirigea vers le stand suivi de Scott)

Sur le stand un paquet d'objet ancien était posé de la lampe aux assiettes, de vieux livres jaunies, des 33 tour et d'autre objet qui ne ressemblait à rien que connaissaient les deux lycéens, mais un objet attira le regard de Scott : une veille lampe à huile qui ressemblait au lampe à génie…

Stiles : bonjour...

Scott : bonjour, madame, combien pour cette lampe ? ( demanda t-il en fixant l'objet comme hypnotisé )

Dame : bonjour, jeunes hommes, elle à dix dollars.

Scott : je vous l'achète, (il tendit les billets à la dame qui les pris sans hésité et lui donna la lampe) merci… au revoir (il partit sans attendre Stiles)

Stiles : au revoir m'dame, (il partit à la suite de Scott) Eh Scott attend moi ! Scott !

Scott : (se retourna ) oui ? (il secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller) j'ai eu une absence …

Stiles : j'ai vu ça, mais pourquoi tu a acheté ce truc ? (il montra la lampe que Scott avait dans les mains)

Scott : j'ai quoi ? ( il vit dans sa main la lampe) hein ? Pourquoi j'ai acheté ça ?

Stiles : je sais pas, peut être qu'il y a un génie dedans ! ( plaisanta t-il )

Scott : pff, n'importe quoi … et je l'ai acheté combien ?

Stiles : dix dollars.

Scott : (les yeux rond ) quoi ? Mais tu aurais pu m'en empêché !

Stiles : Oui… mais non, je n'ai pas envie de me frotter à un alpha !

Scott : Stiles !

* * *

Le soir, Scott était assis sur son lit la lampe dans la mains, il la regardait sous tous ces angles… il vit quelque chose d'écrit mais c'était un petit peu effacée, il frotta donc la lampe…

Scott : Mais …? ( il sursauta lorsqu'une fumé jaune sortis de la lampe pour formé une créature mi-humaine mi-fumé )

la créature : (s'étira et bailla ) c'est toi qui ma appelé, mortel ? (la créature avait un petit chapeau rouge et un t-short jaune, il avait les cheveux blond en queue de chevale et les yeux d'un orange citrouille

Scott : qui êtes vous ? Et qu'es que vous êtes ?

La créature : pas très perspicace pour un loup-garou, je suis un génie et je me nomme : Refne Xueregnad .

Scott : un génie ? Attendez un loup-garou… comment le savez vous ?!

Refne : je suis un génie, maître, les génies connaissent tout, et tu peux me tutoyer, tu droit à trois vœux, mais les seuls règles qu'il y a son : un vœux par jour, et un vœux ne peut êtres défait une fois fait.

Scott : j'ai droit à trois vœux… ( il réfléchissait…) je souhaiterai tellement être un humain mais…

Refne : exaucé ! ( fit-il en croisant les bras et en inclinant la tête, puis il disparut dans la lampe)

Scott : ( se rendant compte de se qui se passait) non je ne voulais pas (il pris la lampe dans les mains, mais l'instant d'après il fut pris de vertige et tomba inconscient la lampe dans la main un flash le recouvris...

* * *

le lendemain Scott se réveilla avec un mal de tête, la lampe toujours dans la main, il se rendis compte qu'il n'entendais plus aussi bien…

Scott : je ne suis plus un loup-garou ! (réalisa t-il)

Mélissa : (de l'étage en dessous ) Scott ! Tu vas être en retard !

Scott : c'est bon je suis prêt !

* * *

il arriva au lycée tout content, plus de responsabilité ! Mais sa bonne humeur redescendis aussi vite qu'elle était monté, quelque chose clochait, où était Stiles ?

 _Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauté…_

 _Allison : salut, Scott._

 _Scott : Alli.. Allison ? T'es vivante ? Mais comment ?!_

 _Allison : (les sourcilles froncé d'incompréhension) euh… tu vas bien Scott ?_

 _Scott : et où est Stiles ! (il commençait à paniqué)_

 _Allison : (l'air de plus en plus inquiet ) Mais Scott… ton ami Stiles est mort il y a trois ans…_

 _Scott : (sa tête commençait à tourné, il pris Allison par les épaules) Tu_ _ment_ _où est t-il !_

 _Allison : ( qui avait vraiment) arrête Scott, tu me fait peur… Stiles est au_ _cimetière_ _de Beacon Hills… ( à peine avais t-elle dit ça qu'il partis du lycée)_

* * *

 _Il arriva enfin au cimetière,_ _et après avoir chercher_ _pendant environ une demi heur il tomba enfin sur deux tombe côte à côte la première marqué :_

 _Claudia Stilinski_

 _..._

 _et celle qui était à côté il y avait inscrit :_

 _Mieczyslaw « Stiles » Stilinski_

 _adieux à un fils, un ami._

 _1995-2011_

 _Scott tomba sur les genoux il n'y croyait pas…_

 _Scott : Non… ce n'est pas possible pas Stiles… (il pleura un long moment, lorsqu'une voix lui parla, pas n'importe laquelle d'ailleurs …_

 _Refne :_ _parfois les vœux on un mauvais côté…_

 _Scott : qu'es que tu à fait ?! ( demanda t-il en rage)_

 _Refne : du calme, j'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est toi qui a fait le vœux de ne pas être un loup-garou, tu la eu !_

 _Scott : oui mais pourquoi… Stiles... est... mort ?_

 _Refne : bon en gros ce qui a provoqué ta morsure c'était un groupe de cerf apeuré, qui en de faisant perdre ton inhalateur tu à dù le chercher, tu est tombé sur le corps cela à provoqué ta chute pour au final provoqué ta morsure… tu me suit ?_

 _Scott : euh… oui mais…_

 _Refne : attend, donc sans les cerf apeuré tu n'était pas loup-garou…_

 _Scott : il n'y avait pas de cerf ? (essayant de comprendre)_

 _Refne :_ _si mais rien ne leur a fait peur, donc_ _celui_ _qui c'est fait mordre la nuit là n'était pas toi mais Stiles… et il en est mort…_

 _Scott : et pour les autre, Lydia, Malia… Liam ?_

 _Refne : Lydia est vivante et humaine… et toujours avec jackson, Malia à été tué par des chasseur, et Liam a été tué par un wendigo… Peter est partis de la ville et Derek a été tué par des chasseurs… les autres son vivants ._

 _Scott : ça veut dire que mon vœux à tout chamboulé… ? Mais si je demande de redevenir un loup-garou ? (demanda t-il avec un peux_ _d'espoir)_

 _Refne : cela ne changerai rien…._

 _Scott : (soudain une idée lui vient) je souhaite retourné à cette fameuse soiré !_

 _Refne :_ _exaucé !_ _(_ _fit-il en croisant les bras et en inclinant la tête_ _)_

 _Scott tomba une nouvelle fois par terre …_

* * *

 _lorsqu'il ce réveilla il était toujours dans le cimetière, il faisait nuit mais il voyais bien, il était redevenu un loup-garou,_

 _Scott : comment ?_

 _Refne : je ne veux pas te pressé mais tu n'a que dix minute dans le passé …_

 _Scott : tu ne pouvait pas me le dire plus tôt ?! (il se mit à sprinter jusqu'à la forêt …._

 _Scott avait retrouvé son lui du passé accompagné de Stiles, caché derrière un arbre il attendait qu'il se sépare, deux minute plus tard Scott du passé était tous seul…_

 _Refne : c'est le moment… (il avait fini par trouvé les groupe de cerf qui brout_ _aient_ _imperturbable.)_

 _Scott : bon le petit vas falloir avoir peur, ( il s'approcha du troupeau) aller psst aller oust ! ( quelque_ _s_ _tête_ _s_ _se lev_ _è_ _re_ _nt_ _pour se rebaisser pour mangé_ _mais aucun ne bougea_ _) bon, la_ _technique_ _douce ne marche pas … on vas essayer quelque chose d_ _'autres. ( un sourire fleuri sur son visage et ses yeux était devenu rouge brillant…)_

 _il fit un rugissement assez fort pour les effrayez mais pas assez fort pour que son lui du passé ne l'entende… et cela marcha car tout les cerf détalèrent vers son lui du passé… mais il n'eu pas le temps d'en voir plus car les dix minute était écoulé un flash blanc et il disparut…._

* * *

 _On frappait à la porte … la porte de la chambre de Scott_

 _Scott : ( encore endormis ) mmm... maman y pas lycée aujourd'hui…_

 _Stiles : ah bah merci je sais, mais je suis pas ta mère…_

 _Scott : (entièrement réveiller cette fois…) Stiles c'est toi ?!_

 _Stiles : bah ouais mec, je n'ai pas de frère jumeau ...( Scott courut vers lui et lui fit une accolade que Stiles_ _répondit_ _)_

 _Scott : tu m'a manqué !_

 _Stiles : euh… Scott on c'est vu hier..._ _(qui ne comprenait pas)_

 _Scott : tu avais raison !_

 _Stiles : bien sûr que j'avais raison ! Euh… mais pourquoi j'avais raison ?_

 _Scott : pour la lampe, c'était une lampe de génie !_

 _Stiles : euh t'es sûr ?_

 _Scott : bien sûr !_

* * *

 _Scott lui raconta donc se qu'il lui était arrivé…_

 _Stiles : et elle es où la lampe ?_

 _Scott : (regardant autour de lui ) je ne sais pas ( il frappa le front) elle es_ _t_ _rester dans le passé…_

* * *

 _dans le passé un jeunes garçon marche sur cette lampe sans le savoir..._

 _Garçon : je souhaiterai tellement être cool … (soupira)_

 _Voix : exaucé !_

 _…_

 _FIN_

* * *

 _bye TomiMact_

 _(il reste des fautes, désolé elles seront corrigé dès que possible)_


End file.
